Stranded Seas
by May234
Summary: Stranded Island AU. A plane crash had happened many survived yet two remain missing. The two on the other hand are stranded on a deserted island, a lot will happen in this island with a snarky albino man and a strict uptight girl, little did they know that sometime in the end they will call it their paradise. But all good things come to an end. When they are found surprises awaits.
1. Chapter 1 The Crash Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (sadly), but the plot, and any new character or change of events are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **•••**

 **The Crash; Day 1**

It was a little bit hazy, she could hear waters clashing, waves going up then birds chirping, she opened her eyes and the sun light was blazing down so she winced for a bit then she stood, she was on an island, she looked around and she looked at herself.

She was starting to remember what happened to her, the plane crash, where she was going back to New York after her business meeting of something about the international relations in Switzerland, held in England for all top PR firms.

She stood up and looked around at herself too, her skirt was ripped slanted and her jacket too, leaving her in her tank top that's sticking to her upper body, she walked continuously seeing if there was anyone like her and she did, she saw a man an albino man still unconscious his shirt also ripped open, she can see he was well built since the torn shirt was open to half well enough to see his firm body. He jolted awake seeing this girl above him looking at him.

"The hell are you looking at? Enjoying the view?" His mouth moved and stared at the most beautiful eyes he ever laid eyes on, yet he saw the fire after he said those words.

"What's with the attitude? I was just checking if you're alive, and look you have a wound," she said while pointing at his leg. "Looks like it's going to be infected if you don't take care of it."

"Shut it woman. I don't need your help so why don't you just get going." He didn't know why he was so mean to her, but he just is he has to be in his dictionary at least.

"As you can see we're the only one who got stranded in this island, if you want to survive you'll need to be a little nicer." Maka exclaimed loudly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't need your help." He retorted again, crossing his arms like a child.

"Fine! Just saying though your leg needs dr– you know what, you don't need my help." Maka raised her hands like surrender and stood up.

"The hell I don't!"

"Bye!"

 **•••**

The sun was already setting; they could really see it from the shore. Maka was heating the fish she had caught with a sharp long stick, naturally she hates fish but this was the only way she could get her hunger out, she even got some of fruits and leaves at the forest, not too deep though or else she would see a wild animal.

Soul on the other hand was already so tired of the walking and his leg still bleeding since he didn't know what to do; he was hungry and slightly cold since he doesn't have any fire, made. Maka saw how miserable the guy is and went to him.

"Still going to be mean to me? Oh—! Your leg!" Maka stared at his leg, it was not bleeding since he kind of wrapped it with his shirt— That's why he's upper body was naked— the sides was turning a little bit of purple and reddish. Soul just watched her, he was obviously tired and the wound was taking a toll on his strength.

"Can you stand up? We have to get you to the fire." Maka asked.

"I have a huge wound—" he was already saying but was cut off. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up.

"Now don't open that stupid ass smart mouth you have there and let me help you." Maka helped him go to the bonfire she set up, there was food and sterilized water she got from the sea but heated it to a boiling point it took long but at least it was enough for the both of them. She sat him there and got to prepare the things she need for the wound he got.

"Look I need a few of medicinal leaves here, I'm sure I saw one at the forest so I'll be back maybe a little later— here eat and there's water, I sterilized it from the bonfire." Maka was about to run to the forest but her hand was grabbed. "Hey—?!"

"Wait–! Isn't it unsafe for you to go there alone?" He asked a little bit concern for the petite and nice girl.

"Oh now you worry for me?" She smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry you don't know much of this small little girl. Now just wait there, it might take a little longer for me to look for the right medic I could use, just lay there at the fire."

"Fine." He grumbled. She smiled at him, and then something in him warmed. "Thanks, for— you know."

Half an hour later Maka returned with a lot of leaves (different looking each) and fruits again, she happily smiled at him and set it to the big tree leave at the ground so it wouldn't catch any sand.

"Your back. Thought you were already eaten by a lion." Soul slyly said.

"Shut up, besides I'm pretty smart enough to not go deep at the forest." Maka went to his side; she put a hand to his forehead then said. "You're a little bit warm, here I'm going to put this to your wound, it's called _yarrow_ , it's to stop the bleeding and prevent infection to your wound."

"You sound like a doctor, you are one are you?" He asked watching her lazily. She was taking off the shirt he wrapped the wound with. Maka looked at him for a second and smiled.

"No I'm not, but my Mother is. I practically lived in a hospital." Maka chuckled for a while. "Now this is going to hurt, I will pour warm water over the wound to clean it and to be able to at least get rid of the dirt, just grab something."

"Yeah, yeah... Just get it ov— AH! FUCKING HELL!" Soul shouted and grabbed at the sand. "What the fuck?! I thought it was just warm?!"

"Oh quit your whining it has to be hot— to kill the bacteria and get rid of the dirt." Maka tried to look apologetic for him but seriously she didn't, if she didn't pour hot water on the wound it would swell even more so they don't have purified water.

She began to dab softly at the wound with her wet cloth, she poked at the sides for a while which earned her a wince and a yelp from the guy in front of her, she usually just smile apologetically again and began to dress the wound with the leaves, she wrapped it well with the leaves then ripped a cloth from her skirt again and wrapped it around his leg in order for the leaves to not fall, she tied it tightly to have pressure, to stop the bleeding.

"There—! I'm done, now just elevate it a little, put it on top of the rock a little bit higher, ok! Have you eaten? I caught about four fishes a while ago and I got fruits there, don't worry their edible, I only got those that we can eat." Maka said and stood up to go to where the bottle she had found and was about to go to the sea to get some of the water.

"Hey– wait! It's weird just calling you whatever I call you, what's your name?" He asked, he received a huge and bright smile, he also saw her eyes shining with the now bright moon above.

"It's Maka, yours?" She asked back.

"Soul."

"That a nickname?" She raised her eyebrows, he smirked back.

"No, weird huh? With the sharp teeth and red eyes." He smirked showing his perfect set of teeth— sharp teeth, and narrowing his eyes trying to scare her, but she only laughed and said.

"No. I kind of like it. Unique name. Soul." Then she walked to the shore and got water. She also washed her face and it seems like she's cooling down from the water. Her ash-blonde hair flowing down, her green orbs shining from the moonlight. Making him intrigued by her.

 _'Maka huh? Unique too you know'_

 **•••**

 **A/N: Ok first of all Im so sorry for being MIA for the past 2 years :(( this is my welcome back present, dont be scared to criticize it, I want to see how much my writing has changed I hope its for the better!**

 **anyways I dont know if I will continue this maybe when it has at least 5 reviews or 3.**

 **you see the story line of this AU where they both dont know each other and they got stranded on a island, and they will be staying there for the long while and when they come back a lot of surprises will happen which ending maka to be mad at soul and soul doing all his can to go back to her good graces.**

 **there will be a lot of drama :) but dont worry I will finish this and ALL of my stories except one which is CHANGED anyways I will be ending this book up to only chapter 15 the most :) so it would be really fast.**

 **PS: Maka is a VP in a top PR firms in new york, while Soul- You will find out ;) ^_^**

 _ **Leave a Review... ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Idea Day 2

Maka woke up with the blazing sun shining above his eyes, wincing she got up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to Soul who was plopped to the other side of the now ragged down fire, he was really lazy from what he told her last night.

She sighed and went up to the sea to at least get her clothes and her herself clean. She took off her clothes and began to wash it even though without soap, she swam deep for a while and let the cold water cool her very warm body, since she was really hot under the sun.

 _'Are there someone looking for us? I'm sure papa's going crazy and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki even. I wish their okay'_

A little later she wore her clothes again even though their wet and emerged from the water, it was kind of hard since the current was pretty strong and pushing her further to the sea, she pushed forward though.

Soul woke up not finding Maka — little girl — at the other side of the run down fire. He looked up and he can't help but look at the petite woman who was walking up and trying to get out of the water, her clothes sticking to her skin like second skin making her figure show more, her small curves and her not so big breast but hey she was a legs man, and look at that it filled her well her long well-toned legs, he has to stop really to think of this girl, because firstly he just woke up, and someone from his downward area just woke up from the thought of that woman screaming his name from pleasure — Stop!

"Soul? You okay?" She asked innocently. It made him harder for her than he already is.

"Y-yeah just really hot and all." Which was completely true and at the same time no.

"Why don't you— oh! No you can't swim in the water yet, its salt water it would give you immense pain for your wound and who knows, the sea might actually be a little bit dirty." Maka chuckled from the reaction she got from him, which were a scowl and a wince.

"Damn it." Soul cursed _'Just when he needed it the most'_ he thought.

* * *

"So what do you do?" Maka asked.

"Huh? I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Explains' why you don't know my name." Soul cockily said while he was poking at the fish they were cooking. He learned that Maka doesn't like eating fish, more for him then.

"Cocky much? Why should I even know your name? I just met you." Maka said her eyebrows knitting together.

"Nah, you'll find out when we get back." Soul smirked at her, it was good to know that at least one girl or person didn't fan girl who he was, Soul Evans.

"Whatever." Maka rolled her eyes at him after she raises her eyebrows at him. She was kind of getting his attitude, from the way he acts he looks kind of a jerk but once in a while she can see his soft side the one with how his eyes soften at times of his thinking and on the lookout for danger it changes quickly, he has that instinct that she just realized last night.

"Do you thing they found the plane? I hope there are a lot of survivors..." Maka said with sad smile, she was not good with deaths as long as there is someone to save they should do it.

"Dunno..." Soul answered back. Maka looked at him as if feeling that he didn't care, his eyes closed and facing the sky his arms behind his head lying down the ground while she sat a few feet beside him, she was just about to answer back with her sharp tongue but he said. "It's no use going back to what was done, just hope that they will be looking for us and those survivors too. I'm sure were quite plenty."

"I really hope so." Maka said back she laid her chin at her knees, she was thinking hard, but she really hopes that only a few were hurt or... Dead.

"Stop thinking so hard. I can hear you from here." Soul retorted. Maka looked at him annoyed even; she hit him hard on the head. "Ow—! What was that for?! Damn woman! You hit hard."

"You deserve it." Maka just narrowed her eyes some more at him when she realized something a solution even. "Soul. Why don't we make Cabana? It's really hot and we're not quite sure of the weather it might rain."

"How will we make a cab—?"

"There are a lot of huge fallen branches and leaves from the trees, and I'm sure we could find a thick vine that could hold it all together."

"Fine let's do it. Who knows we might even make a cool one."

"With these type of materials?" Maka asked sarcastically and laughed at him. They began walking inside the forest so that they would be able to find the things that they will need.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this was a little bit late cuz I was suppose to update this the day I updated my other story while the truths unravels, this is a short chapter, i had purposely done that, because tomorrow I will update another chapter, and by friday next week I will update the fourth chapter where ... nah I wont spoil but that will be the chapter Im sure y'all be shock from since... ugh I hate cliffhanger. :(( anyways thanks for reading and waiting even though I only had 2 reviews its fine because this story is not that interesting at first but I promise you at the next chapters you'll love it not the third though maybe starting the fourth :)) ok fine I'll tell you the plot of this story a little insight about it.**

 _both soul and maka got stranded in an island where no body is at (this is an AU- alternative universe, meaning they dont know each other and by the way Soul's famous here). in the span of months they stayed there they fell in love with each other because Soul thought of her as different. later on they got rescued but what maka didnt ask him is that he has someone, she got mad because she felt dirty of herself for loving a man who has someone she felt like she was her dad, she went to the other helicopter and rode on, leaving soul devastated and full of guilt as his certain someone kiss him. they come back to the real world leaving their paradise._

 ** _the story doesnt end there Im a Hard MAKA and SOUL shipper so... :)) you have to read and wait for more. ^_^ anyways I've spoiled enough._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Orenge : Hatchet? sorry i dont know that :( but I got the idea in a TV drama, thank you for liking my story also for reviewing! but so far this story is for me a little bit boring at the start but I promise you at the next few chapter like four and above it will be exciting! even im excited! haha. actually I'll skip the day like right now but in the next chapter it will be like 4 weeks later or like 48 days like, there will be jumps. :))**

 **Gues t: in truth when I read you review I laughed since I read it on my email and this chapter was on my drafts since I write my stories in my phone. I was doing a PPT presentation for my report next week, and I was getting my docs and saw you review and that;s when I knew I had to update cuz this chapter was sitting in my drafts for weeks now just didnt have time to edit it :)) anyways sorry for the wait! keep on reviewing! ^_^**

 **Please Review ^_^**

 **\- May234**


End file.
